Ronin
Ronin, also called C-19, is a thin, light grey tom with emerald green eyes, two darker stripes under his right eye, and a long patch of missing fur running from the left side of his face to the back of his neck and down to his chest. Ronin's forelegs are also missing, as well as his left eye. Story Summary He was born and raised in SunStar, Auras with a glass-colored, blind left eye. Because of this deformity, his mother, Silver, resented him. After months of her neglecting him when no one but his siblings were watching, she decided to take matters into her own claws. Fueled by her desire to have a perfect family, she messily ripped her child's blind eye out and threw him to the curb. It wasn't long before somebody found his unconscious, bleeding body. Oscar took him under his wing, helping Ronin heal and get back on his feet. His wife, Meredith, gladly assisted him. While living with his new parents, Ronin grew closer to a friend he hung out with before the incident, Maya. She was the first person to show him any kind of affection and he ended up falling for her. He was surprised, though, when Maya reciprocated those feelings. As an adult, Ronin always seemed paranoid. Ever since a long day at a park years ago, he had the feeling that he was being followed. When Maya confronted him about his strange behavior, he asked "Can't you see her?" or "I'm not going insane. Why don't you believe me?" His stalker, Azura, followed him since the beginning, and she only comes out of hiding when Ronin is alone. Maya: "Trust me, Ronin, we're not going to find anything. Please, hun, stay here..." Ronin: "That thing isn't going to leave me alone." Maya: "There's nothing there!" Ronin: "Then what the hell am I seeing?!" Maya: "...I...don't know.." Ronin: "You, of all people, don't believe me? Fine, I'll go find it myself." He leaves Maya alone and (unbeknownst to him) expecting. Ronin pledged to find the stalker himself, and that he does. Azura leads him to the center of Auras, Lake Masona. A huge body of water with mysterious properties. There she makes a deal with Ronin: Take out a common enemy. Both Ronin and Azura share a hatred for Silver. They both seek to kill her. Azura stabs Ronin enters his body and brain, allowing her partial control over his actions. He races back to SunStar, but is stopped by the sight of old friends. Somewhat against his will, Ronin kills one of them in front of several civilians and Maya. Azura, speaking through Ronin, demands to know where Silver is before they're both fought to the ground by multiple officers. They're sent to a high security prison, located on an island off the east coast of Auras. There, Ronin was tested on and driven mad by the researchers. In a blind fit of rage, he tears his front legs off before they were able to contain him. Azura helps him out by forming new legs for him before escaping with the help of her friend, Winter. Winter takes them to The Heights, which Ronin finds out is Maya's new home along with her son, Jason. Maya, confused and worried, asks him what happened. He tells her everything, and Maya tells him that he's been banished from SunStar. This spirals into an argument, making Ronin angry and vulnerable to Azura's commands. Azura takes control of him and attacks Maya. In his rage, Ronin ends up killing her without thinking twice. After he recovers from his episode, he immediately regrets it. He regrets everything. He leaves The Heights and leaves Azura, wandering the woods as a broken, crippled soul. Appearances White Lies He is the main protagonist of White Lies. Most of his story takes place here. Son's Son He appears in Son's Son and is Jason's motivation to fight injustice with justice in SunStar. Jason finds his diaries in his local library and takes them home to Maya. This, along with crumpled, old letters, fuel him to find out what happened to his father all those years ago. Entropy Ronin joins Scratch's Rebellion after separating from Azura. At first, he is adamant about it and just wants to suffer alone. With enough encouragement, however, he finally gives in and joins their team. Artwork